This invention relates to a locking device in a telescopic tripod leg assembly comprising at least two leg elements, for releasably fixing one of the leg elements relative to the other in an extended position of the tripod leg assembly.
In a conventional type of tripod, locking operation of a locking device was effected by pivotally moving a lever mounted on a frame secured to one of two tripod leg elements and strongly pressing a cam at the end of the lever directly against the other of the tripod leg elements. However, such locking device required extremely strong force for locking and unlocking operation of the lever, and after locking it often loosened due to the slight wear of the contact surface thereof and could not fully fulfil its function.